


Island Getaway

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Solo, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Flirting, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Held Down, Kissing, Lace Panties, Large Cock, Love Bites, Manhandling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sassy, Scratching, Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Stubble, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: A long overdue vacation, an exotic location, a sultry hotel worker and a sassy traveler. Yep, all the necessary ingredients for some vacation fun.





	Island Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Not a whole lot of substance here just a really filthy, fun little story about two people trying to figure out how to have a good time. Oh! There's lots of sass, if that's a thing for you!
> 
> As always, I've tried to tag any and everything. If I've missed something, please let me know so I can fix it. Also, in real life BE SAFE!!!!!
> 
> Have fun.....ENJOY!!

Have mercy! It is so nice to be out of that stifling small minded town! I have two blissful weeks away and at four days in it's already going way too fast! The hotel is nice with a welcoming atmosphere. A lot of that has to do with their amazing staff's excellent attitudes and customer service. I've developed a bit of a flirtation with the very sassy Dmitri on the late shift and am quite shocked to find him delivering the extra conditioner I requested this morning. "What are you doing still here? Shouldn't you have gotten off by now?" I realize too late how that last part could be turned around. The grin on his face says he caught it too. He sits the bottles on the table as I look for a tip. Shit! I don't have any cash. I bite my lip and hope he knows me enough to know I'm not trying to stiff him. I start to explain, "I'm so embarrassed but I don't have any cash...." He laughs. "I saw it was for you so I brought it up because I wanted to not for a service tip, silly!" I sigh in relief and impulsively give him a hug. Mid way I realize I might've crossed a boundry and hope he doesn't get awkward. It appears my fears are unfounded as he returns the hug before tightening it and smoothing his hands down my hips, pulling me snuggly against him. I'm pleasantly surprised as my pulse begins to race. "Is this ok?" he breathes hotly into my ear causing me to shudder, eliciting a soft, satisfied chuckle from him. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." I murmur my agreement as he traces the shell of my ear. I let my hands slip to his hips and across his butt as he pushes against me. I feel the ridge of his erection and give in to the urge to touch. I caress him through his khakis while loosening his belt and popping the snap. He groans as I slip my hand through his open fly to cup him through the cotton of his underwear. He kisses me on the mouth and his tongue breaches my lips to taste and tease. I slide past the cotton to bare skin and we both groan.

"I can't stay to do this properly. I only have a couple minutes. Fuck! I can't think when you do that!" I give him wide eyes, "Do what? This?" as I stroke the head of his cock with the pad of my thumb again, "or this?" as I grasp his shaft and pump him hard and fast. He bites his lip, "Yes, I mean, either one." as he pushes into my grip. "You've got to get back to work so quit thinking and just enjoy it." I push him back against the door and tug on his cock with firm, sure strokes designed to get him off quickly. His head drops back as he arches his hips into my touch. I cup his balls with the other hand, rolling and gently squeezing as his breathing becomes harsher. "I'm....oh, fuck...I'm gonna cum....aaahhh!" He's beautiful as he works through his climax, spilling wetly into my hand. I'm careful not to let any get on his clothes as I step away to clean up and let him put things in order. 

I come back into the room and he's presentable again. He watches me as I walk to him. Uh-oh, I think until he leans down and drops a peck on my lips before turning it to something filthy. I'm breathless again when he steps back. He looks me dead in the eye, "We will finish this properly, understand?" The heat in his eyes makes me shiver, causing him to chuckle. I smirk, "Looked like you finished properly to me. As soon as you go, I plan on doing the same. So shoo, off you go! Back to work!" He groans as he opens the door, "Don't say stuff like that! You're killing me!" I shrug, "Just telling the truth!" and let him get back to work.

I stretch out on the bed, thinking about holding Dmitri's cock in my hand. He's long and thick. Honestly, longer than is comfortable but I look forward to the edge it'll bring if we do end up sleeping together. I cup my breasts tightly before pinching and twisting my nipples. Pleasure shoots through me making it difficult to be still. I'm determined not to rush this, it feels too good. The twist and pull brings an ache to my breasts that keeps me shifting against the cool sheets. My right hand parts my lips. So wet already and I can't keep quiet as my finger ghosts across my clit. My hips jerk at the touch and all intentions of going slow are lost as I replay getting Dmitri off in my mind. I rub firm circles against my swollen clit and whimper at the quick escalation of pleasure. I want something inside me but have lost all patience for making this last and rub my pussy harder, faster. I can feel my orgasm coiling tightly within me and strain to reach it. Every fiber of my being tightens and one last stroke has me writhing as every sensation explodes at once, causing me to shout out my pleasure. I continue to lightly stroke my clit to draw it out, my hips bucking against the sweet ache as I wring out every last bit of pleasure there is to be had. I lie there panting and hoping reality lives up to the fantasy. 

I lightly doze the morning away and wake to the bright summer sun hitting my face. I almost turn away and go back to sleep but instead I check the time. It's just now eleven o'clock so there's plenty of time to go wandering around the island before I have to meet up with Frannie and Olivia for drinks. I met the girls yesterday when Olivia nearly pushed me into oncoming traffic. Not on purpose, mind you, but the result would've been the same. She felt terrible about the scare and this is their way of making it up to me. One thing's for sure, I'm not standing on the curb when that clutzy girl is anywhere nearby!

The weather is perfect! Not too hot, no humidity and clear blue skies all around. I brush out my long dark hair before pulling it up in a twist to keep it out of the way. Light linen trousers paired with a fitted peach camisole and a gauzy white cover up complete my outfit. Light enough to be comfy but also practical enough to keep the sun's rays off my pale skin. Lobster red is not a good look for me and I'm certainly NOT here to work on getting a tan. I grab my purse as I slip a pair of comfy Keds and oversized shades. Let the treasure hunt begin!

I love wandering around, seeing what I can find in the shops and don't even get me started on the people watching! I'm not a hagler but I do enjoy watching the shop owners and customers go 'round and 'round sometimes. I grab a shaved ice and start off down the street. It isn't long before I hit the hustle and bustle of the market. Time passes quickly as I get caught up in it all and before I know it the day is gone and late afternoon is giving way to evening. As I arrive back at the hotel to freshen up before meeting Olivia and Frannie, I see Dmitri is at the front desk, kicked back, chatting with his buddy, Cyril. I wave in greeting, so not to interrupt their conversation, as I cross the lobby. I'm pulled back by, "Where are you off to in such a hurry, my dear?" from Cyril. I grin as I reply, "I'm suppose to meet Frannie and Olivia for drinks at nine so thought I should freshen up after running around all day." They're both nodding agreeably. "Didn't one of those two try to kill you yesterday?" Cyril asks. Dmitri swats at him as we say, "It was an accident!" in perfect unison then all three of us crack up laughing. "Well, whatever it was, it doesn't change the fact that you both are abandoning me so it's going to be a long boring night." I look at Dmitri, "Is that so? You have plans?" He quirks an eyebrow at me, "That I do. Nothing crazy but I'm optimistic." Cyril says, "Don't stand around chatting with us. Go freshen up so we can at least critique your outfit before D, here, leaves me on my own." 

"As if I'm coming to the likes of you two for outfit approval!" Both begin cackling as I head back in the direction of the elevators still smiling. As soon as the suite door shuts, I start shedding clothes so I can hop into the shower. The water pressure is perfect and it's all I can do to focus on cleaning up and getting out. Ugh! I swear, I could stay in there until my fingers and toes are pruny and the water runs cold but not tonight! I briskly dry off before slipping into a matching bra and panty set in sapphire blue. The color is amazing and the scraps of sheer fabric and lace make me feel like I can take over the world. Well, maybe not the world but I feel hella sexy, of that there is no doubt. Loose black pants with a deep red, cold shoulder top doesn't hurt my confidence either. The soft chiffon material is light and breezy against my overheated body. I thread oversized silver hoops into my ear lobes before reapplying my makeup and once I find my damn shoes I'll be good to go. Huh, who knew that they would be right where I left them?

I get to the hotel bar with a few minutes to spare and find the girls waiting. I grab a drink and join them. They're lively and time passes so quickly it's after Midnight before we know it. I bid them goodnight and step outside for a breath of fresh air.

There's a low wall where I stop to enjoy the quiet for a few moments. I should probably be going to bed soon but there's such a good feeling out here I hate to leave it. I softly laugh at myself as I try to get motivated enough to go back inside. Maybe I'll go pester Cyril and make sure he's not too bored. I briefly wonder how Dmitri's night has turned out before standing to head in. I brush off my butt and as I turn around I nearly run into Dmitri. I let out a yelp, quickly followed by a spontaneous, "What the fuck?" It's like my thoughts conjured him up but of course they didn't. My imaginary version wouldn't have scared me out of my wits! 

Meanwhile, Dmitri is laughing his ass off. Between laughing and trying to breathe he seems mildly apologetic, "I'm so sorry! I thought you heard me say your name." Hmm....guess I was more lost in my thoughts than I realized. I acknowledge it must've been amusing as I inquire about his night. He shrugs, "It was alright. Caught up with a couple friends, had a couple drinks. How was yours?" I confirm it was pretty much the same. He steps closer, into my space, "So what now?" I look up at him, "Not sure. I was actually going to see Cyril before heading up to my room." He pulls me against him and ducks his head to steal a quick kiss before whispering in my ear, "What do you think about skipping the visit with Cyril and finishing what we started this morning?" I shiver in the warm night air and agree, "Cyril's a big boy. I think he'll be fine." With that we step apart and head back into the hotel. 

The elevator ride takes forever! We finally make it through the door of my suite and I immediately find myself pinned against it as Dmitri wastes no time capturing my mouth with his. My head swims with the intensity of his kisses. Soft but firm and demanding before becoming hot and aggressive. I hold onto him as I moan with delight. He slips his tongue past my lips to taste and tease. One second he's there and then gone again. He nips my bottom lip before soothing the tiny pain with a sweep of his tongue. I moan as he slides it deep past my lips to tangle and duel with my own. He pulls away to blaze a trail of fire along my jaw, across to my ear where he sucks the lobe into his mouth before he moves to my neck.

His hot mouth against my neck pushes all common sense and awareness right out of me. I shudder against him as I thread my fingers through his thick dark hair to both anchor myself and keep him there. Right there is where I lose my mind. He kisses the sensitive skin again before placing an open mouth kiss there next and chuckles darkly as I jerk against him and let out an embarrassing whimper. 

"Ooooh, you like this. Don't 'cha, baby?" Before I can even try to form a reply he returns to it holding nothing back. At the same time, he spreads my legs and pushes his thigh between them. I shamelessly grind against it as he presses me tighter against the door. "That's a girl. Take what you need." as he presses into my movements for maximum friction. He falls back to my neck. The brush of his stubble has me begging for more as he kisses, licks and bites lightly. "Harder." is all I can say and he takes me at my word as the press of his teeth comes again. "Yes. PLEASE!" and then he genuinely sinks his teeth into my neck and solidly bites down. "Please, Dmitri, please." I'm a mess as he pulls back from me. He cups my cheek and says my name but I can't get past the roar of arousal in my head. I try to pull him back but he cups my jaw tighter and says my name again instead. I struggle to focus, gasping for air and finally manage answering him. "What?" He tilts my head up, "Wow! You are really fucked up." Ha! "I'm aware. That's the point. Why are we stopping?" I sound pouty and impatient even to myself. As I attempt to pull him back down again, he replies, "I wanted to make sure you were ok." While sweet, it's just frustrating. "I was so far past 'ok'. I was very nearly orgasmic. What're you going to do about it?" Grinning, he steps completely back from me. "I'll tell you right now, that move is not a promising start, Dmitri. "

"C'mon...let me take you to bed." I take his outstretched hand and follow him to the bedroom. He grins a devilish grin as his dark eyes sparkle, "You're a bit of a brat when you're denied, aren't you?" as he starts to pull my shirt over my head. Once free, I smirk at him, "You obviously don't realize how serious I was about the 'nearly orgasmic' comment." Realization dawns on him and he pulls me close. "I thought you were being a smart ass about that." I shake my head as I pull his shirt off and enjoy the press of bare skin. I go to take off the bra but he stops me and takes care of it, letting out a low whistle before nudging me down onto the bed. 

I scoot across and once rid of his pants and boxer briefs he joins me, settling between my legs. He looks down at me and says, "It would appear I have some making up to do." before kissing me deeply. It quickly turns dirty as he grips my jaw and holds nothing back. His tongue fills my mouth, I catch it and quickly draw on it before he pulls away only to plant a kiss on my neck before blowing his hot breath against my skin. I tremble against him as I catch my breath in anticipation. One hand slips to the back of his head, encouraging him to stop teasing. His tongue darts out to flicker across the sensitive area before he places first one open mouthed kiss and then another in the same spot. I don't know how or why such simple touches set me off the way they do but it's truly spectacular. If I had to choose between someone eating my pussy or kissing/biting my neck, the only fair way to decide would be to flip a coin. It's just that intoxicating. Dmitri seems to be getting the memo as I begin to squirm and writhe beneath him, always careful not to pull away from the magic he's creating at my neck. He changes sides as he moves so I stradle his thigh and he presses tightly against my pussy. I immediately push down on his firm thigh seeking the pressure and friction it promises. It's just what I needed and I can feel my orgasm building with growing urgency. "Please don't stop. Please, please, Dmitri , so close." The scrape of stubble as Dmitri firmly sets his teeth into my neck combined with the bite of my lace panties rubbing against my clit collide and send me flying apart as my climax crashes through me. I cling to Dmitri as I try to refocus but it's not easy with all of these little aftershocks zipping through me. When I manage to pry my eyes open, I'm met by a very intense look, "Damn, girl! You weren't joking, were you?" 

"Mmm...apparently not." I pull him down for a lazy kiss as I take a moment to assess what's going on. He doesn't appear to be in a hurry but I can feel his hard on poking me. Now that the edge has been taken off, I really want to play. I gaze up at him as I slip a hand between our bodies and find his cock. Holy hell! I cannot wait to get this inside me. I lower my lashes and look up at him through them as I say, "So where exactly are you planning to put this?" He laughs, "Don't be thinking I'm going to fall for some bashful little girl routine. You know exactly where it's going." I grin and I reply softly as I begin to lightly stroke him, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. Where do you intend to put your big, thick cock? In my mouth? You're sure to choke me on it. In my pussy? It's definitely going to hurt. In my ass? There's no doubt I'll be walking and sitting gingerly, if you do." His breathing grows heavier and he's pushing into my strokes. "Sounds like you've given this some thought, huh?" I allow a tiny smile and bite my lip, "Only ever since I got you off this morning."

He groans and crashes our mouths together. Plundering mine with a dominance he hasn't fully shown until now. Strong hands cup and squeeze my breasts so tight it hurts. I push into it for more as he releases my mouth to latch onto a nipple, drawing hard and deep while he tweaks the other. I drop my head back as I gasp for air, pressing harder yet into his touch. It's tight, it hurts and I love it. He switches sides and cuts the edge of his teeth across my nipple. "Ahhhh! YES!! Please don't stop." At which he immediately does stop. I frown as he slips a hand into my hair, griping a handful tightly and close to my scalp. I try to move but I can't, he only tightens his grasp. I can't help but moan at the way he's manhandling me. I force my eyes open and he's watching me closely. I open my mouth, before I can speak he slips a finger past my lips and I immediately close around it, swirling my tongue before sucking on it. He watches before taking his hand back and pulling out of my grasp. He moves quickly and I find myself solidly pinned to the bed by my wrists. I don't want to get loose but I have to know if I can. I struggle against him but he doesn't budge, his grip is unyielding. I'm panting as I finally admit defeat and squelch the urge to demand he that he fuck me NOW! I watch him watch me and wait for the next move. "I believe I've figured you out. You're a sassy little bitch but what you really crave is someone strong enough to properly put you in your place while equally dealing with what a little pain slut you are. Luckily, I can help you with that." I have to close my eyes for a second. Right or not, I'm not willing to give it all over that easily. Nope! I'm way too stubborn for that and besides I love how bossy he's getting. I have to know how much I can wind him up.

I take a beat before looking back up at him and letting out a little laugh, "Oh, yeah, Mr. Badass? You think you're able to put me in my place? This should prove interesting because you weren't even sure where you were going to stick your dick a minute ago." 

The last thing I expect is for him to grin and burst out laughing but I'm more surprised when he gives me a soft kiss on the mouth and says, "This is going to be better than I dared hope. What's your safe word?" I blink at how quickly he's shifting gears, "Color system, you familiar?" He nods, "Yep. You sure you're ready for this?"

"Just waiting for you to catch up but take your time. I figure you're still trying to work out where to stick it." He looks down at me as he shakes his head before releasing me, "Has nobody ever taught you a lesson? Turn over onto your belly." I start speak as I turn over and before I utter a single word in reply, a firm hand has ahold of the back of my neck and is holding me pressed tightly to the bed. I'm shocked and try to struggle against his hold. I hear, "Behave, dammit!" right as he cracks his hand down on my ass. My hips buck at the sudden and unexpected punishment but he's far from done. He lands smack after smack all across my ass. The lace of my panties are worse than if I were bare. With each blow the lace shifts, scratching the already inflamed skin. I'm too startled to keep track of how many times he's hit me but my whole butt is hot and stinging.

"Spread your legs." I do so immediately. He pulls my panties aside and easily slips his fingers past my lips and inside me. I gasp as he fingers me hard and deep. "Damn, you're dripping wet. There's no reason to be a brat. I'll give you what you need." I can't even speak as I let it go and focus on how good it feels to let him dominate me like this. I give in, letting out a whimper and then moan as he vigorously works his fingers inside me. All too soon he stops; I protest and push back as much as I can seeking contact which does nothing except earn me another sharp spank on my already stinging ass. I wasn't expecting it and can't help the moan I release. His grip on me tightens, he rubs my skin through the now rough lace causing me to squirm and sob. He pulls on my hips, "C'mon now, push that ass up." I shift to do as I'm told as he, again, shifts my panties to the side then in one thrust he's buried his large cock deep in my pussy, knocking the breath out of me. It's overwhelming and he immediately sets a vigorous pace. I brace myself as much as possible relishing the way he simply expects me to take it. The only sounds filling the room are of our breathing, skin slapping skin and all the grunts, groans, moans and sobs he's fucking out of me. "There's a good girl. Fuck! Look at you taking me so well and you're so agreeable once you're stuffed full of cock." He shifts, pushing my shoulders to the matress while raising my ass higher, in turn allowing him to slide deeper. I cry out sharply, "Dmitri! Please!" He chuckles, never slowing the drive of his hips as he splits me open time and again. I was right about his size. He's a bit too big for it not to hurt deep inside but at the same time, it's a beautiful pain. I have no leverage but want more, harder, deeper. Each thrust chafes the lace against my ass and rubs the material tightly against my clit. I cry out again at a particularly deep thrust. "Please, Dmitri, it hurts. So fucking deep."

"That's it! Get used to it. You're going to take it all and love it. I'm not even close to being done with you. I'm going to fuck you wide open and then it's going in your ass." I can feel another orgasm building as I shamelessly beg for more, "YES!! YES!! Please, please don't stop. I want it so much. Love the way it hurts! Love how you're filling my pussy." With that he pulls out, leaving me empty. "NO!! Dmitri! Please!" He roughly shoves his fingers back inside me, hammering them hard and deep before musing, "Look at you! Your greedy cunt is opening up so good for me. Makes me wonder how much you can take? Can you take more, do you think?" I sob and squirm, pushing back as much as I can. He pushes in again and it feels incredible. "Yeah, you like that? Taking all my fingers? Where's your lube? I need to get inside that ass. Don't be thinking I forgot about that!"

I am both nervous and terribly excited about the prospect of him burying that big fucking cock up my ass. "Side table drawer." It's all I can do to get the words out when all I want right now is dick. I want it all. I want him deep inside my pussy, splitting my ass open and choking me as he fucks it down my throat. He finds the lube and sits it on the stand before he flips me onto my back, making my head spin and my butt sting at the contact. I press my tender ass against the mattress chasing the ache it causes and moaning my pleasure aloud. "It's time for these to go. I'm shocked that you even bothered with panties as hungry as that pussy is to be crammed full of cock." He pulls the useless scrap of lace down my legs and tosses it aside. I shiver at his words and can't help but sass back, "Then what the fuck are you doing leaving me empty? Not up to the task? You gave me hope for a minute but now....I dunno, maybe you can suggest a friend who could step up and do what you can't?" It works like a charm when he surges forward and stabs back into me. He can't get as deep at this angle but that doesn't stop him from still trying to cram it all in me. I grasp at him, ripping my nails down his back which only serves to spur him on. He buries his cock as deep as he can as he grips my chin, "I know how to shut you up." 

With that he withdraws his cock and lies down beside me. He then grabs a handful of my hair, using it to move me to his hips, "Open your mouth and suck it." Intimidated or not, I eagerly do as I'm told and slide the wide, smooth head past my lips. I grip the base as I twist my tongue around him a few times before working at taking more. I slip lower and lower, savoring the feel of him filling my mouth, stretching my jaw until he hits the back of my throat. I pull away and slide back down again. This time when he bottoms out, I press down tighter and promptly gag before retreating. His grip in my hair tightens as he uses it to bob my head. I feel his other hand bracing my neck, not allowing me to pull back. "Where do you think you're going? Get down on it, all of it." I thrill at the demand and relish the way he forces my head down while he steadily pushes up into my throat at the same time. I feel my eyes tear up and know what's going to happen next. More pressure until he finally breaks through. It's a relief as he slips deep that's immediately followed by the inevitable spasm of my body trying to dislodge him. I gag violently, at the same time trying to override the instinct and relax my throat. Between not being able to catch a breath and trying to soothe the gagging I begin to struggle against his grip. He eases up and lets me catch a breath before shoving me down again and again. After three or four hard deep pumps my gag reflex relaxes, making for an easier slide and deeper penetration. That's when he pins me back down, fully impaled on that long, thick, beautiful cock. My nose touches his belly and I brace my hands on his hips. "No hands, move them now. You're here to service me, you're taking it as I please." I immediately drop my hands and find myself completely helpless as he presses impossibly deeper. It's overwhelming as I do my best to be good and not struggle against him, suppressing the urge to fight for air as I begin to grow lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. He finally pulls me back up before setting a pounding pace that makes my head swim all the while telling me, "Fuck, love feeling when you choke on it.", "Such a slut for it." and it only serves to turn me on even more. "We gotta stop. I don't want to cum yet but be good for me one more time and take it all the way again." With that I catch a breath right before he pulls me tightly to him and pumps his hips a couple times before holding as deep as possible. "So fucking good at taking it." He finally releases me. I can't help but cough harshly as I try to regulate my breathing and clean the combination of tears and spit from my face.

He runs his hand between my legs and plunges his fingers back into me. I arch into the rough touch for more as he leans down to suck my nipple into his mouth. I tangle a hand in his hair to hold him there, getting lost in his aggressive caresses. His fingers never stop moving whether they're inside my pussy, teasing my clit or now, slipping back to press slickly against my rear entrance. I gasp and wonder what he's planning as he pushes his cock against my hip.

I don't have to wonder long as I hear the distinct snick of the lube being opened right before the pressure against my ass returns, quickly giving to an intense fullness as his finger glides inside. "Is this alright?" It's so much more than "alright". I enthusiastically reply, "Dmitri! Yes! So good!" It isn't long before another finger joins the first and he scissors them, working on stretching and opening me up for what's yet to come. "You going to let me open this tight little hole for my cock? Think you can take all of me?" He works me open swiftly but thoroughly. I've given up any pretense of decorum as I push into his touch and beg for more even as he's three fingers deep. I know it's going to hurt but it's the best kind of ache and the pleasure will override the initial discomfort. "Dmitri, please! I'm ready, promise! Give it to me already!"

He pulls away leaving me empty yet again and I try to be still and stay relaxed. He runs a hand softly up my back as he leans over me, "You alright if I take you like this, from behind?" I nod into the mattress, "Yes, it's good." Again he gently caresses my back and sides before resting his hands on my hips and pulling me up a bit, "Here, this'll help. Scoot a bit?" My head is swimming. Where did this gentleness come from? I'm not complaining but it's a bit disarming. I raise my hips more so he can adjust the angle of penetration. He sighs as he strokes my ass before parting my cheeks with one hand. I feel him pressing against my entrance as he says, "Just relax and breathe." I do and there's alot of pressure as he pushes slowly but firmly trying to force his way inside me. I breathe deeply and push back against him as much as I can but at this angle it seems pointless. "Stop trying to help. It's making you tense up. Let me do the work. Just try to relax." I do as I'm told and try to relax. "If your cock wasn't so fucking big..."

"Hey, now! Be nice. Besides I haven't heard you complaining up til this point."

I gasp as he pushes again and begins to make some progress. He backs off and pushes back again. "Not complaining. Gonna feel amazing. Just stating the obvious! Aaaaahhhhh, YES!!!!!" He pops inside and knocks the air right back out of me, which seems to be a reaccuring theme with him, and then STOPS. All I can do is lie there and relearn how to breathe. I knew it would be a lot but holy fuck! It hurts but mainly I feel like I'm going to be split apart. I can't help but wriggle a bit which instantly earns me a hard slap across my hip that zings straight to my clit. "Be still!" I pant a couple times before managing a defiant, "You say that like it's so simple. You aren't the one being fucked. Oh, and FYI, slapping my ass won't help with me holding still!"

He groans and lets out a chuckle, "You aren't being fucked yet either, you sassy little bitch. When you are, you won't be talking." He shifts and sinks a little deeper causing us both to moan. "Try to stay relaxed. I'm going to move." I do my best and the angle does help but he's so big that it's just going to have to be worked through and the best way to adjust is to just do it. I try to be quiet but little pain sounds keep slipping out the deeper he pushes. "I'm halfway, do you want me to stop? I can pull out and we can do something else." I try to focus on his words, realizing he requires a response. "No. Don't stop. Just need you to stop playing around about it. Then we'll be alright." He strokes my back, grips my shoulder and says, "If you say so. Hang onto something because I'm not stopping until I'm buried in you." Electricity shoots through me at the thought and I wrap my hands in the bedding before rocking back, "Give me all you've got, Dmitri, and don't you dare stop until you have." 

His hand tightens on my shoulder and he pushes forward, hard and steady. I try to be quiet but it really does hurt and I'm not very successful. By the time he finally stops and says, "You wanted it, now you've got it!" I feel like I'll never be able to sit down properly again. I don't say anything. I try to focus on relaxing and breathing. Focus on anything but the burning ache where he's so deeply seated inside me. I keep thinking about how incredible this will feel if I can just get through the initial pain. Turn the pain into pleasure. Hmm...that's a perfect remedy! I gasp his name, "Dmitri? I have an idea."

"Yeah, babe? What's that? Want to try something different?" I would give him a dirty look if I could. I didn't get this far only to throw in the towel now! "Not hardly! I need a distraction, something that will help us move along. Slap my ass again." Yeah....he totally misses the point. "I don't know if that's a good idea." Seriously? Why can't anyone just cooperate? I snap back, "Listen to me, Dmitri. I really want to move along to the part where you use that big, beautiful cock to fuck me until I can't walk or sit properly tomorrow but we have to get past this part. Now spank my ass like you mean it and make me like it!"

"When this is all over, you really need to explain to me how you can be such a ball-busting bitch but perfectly submissive when you want to cum." I start to laugh but that jostles us and we both groan instead. "I know how you can channel that frustration you're feeling with me right now and if you get it right, we'll both cum so hard we'll forget we disagreed. Please, Dmitri! Do it, please?"

He shifts and I can't help but whimper. Without warning he lands a heavy smack across my right hip and then trades sides and lands an equally harsh one across the left. Before I can do or say anything else he's raining down a pattern of blows, always moving and never repeating. It hurts yet it feels so fucking good. I push back against him and everything flips inside me. It's the type of hurt that sings through my veins morphing into the sharpest kind of pleasure. The blows stop as he drags his nails down my back making me writhe and jerk against him. Every thought is gone save one, "Dmitri, I need you to move. Fuck me, please!"

His grip on my hips tightens as he digs his fingers into me and does just that. He slowly drags his cock almost all the way out before sinking back in so fucking deep. I know I'll probably pay for it later but right now it's perfect and I can't get enough. A couple slow deep thrusts and he asks, "Ready?" I press my cheek to the cool sheets and answer, "So fucking ready. Please don't..." I don't even get to finish my thought before he pulls back and snaps his hips. He sets a hard pace that makes my head swim. It borders being too much but never crosses over, starting with a perfectly blended mix of intense pleasure and subtle pain that shifts to the distinct gratification I only find with anal penetration. 

There's nothing for me to do except lie there and take it as he does EXACTLY what I demanded. He slows a moment before pulling out. Before I can ask why, I hear the click of the lube before he's pushing back inside me. "AHHHH! Dmitri, please do that again!" He doesn't even question what I'm asking for. He pulls completely out before repenetrating me. HOLY FUCK! There's really nothing quite like penetration. "Please...again!" He does it once more and then picks his previous pace back up. A few more thrusts and I hear, "Oh, fuck! You're too tight....I'm gonna cum!" He presses and holds impossibly deep as he spills inside me. He shudders and shakes through it, collapsing across my back and pushing me to the mattress.

I wiggle against him trapped by both his body lying mostly on me, which I don't mind, and by his cock that is still inside me. He realizes it and moves away from me. We both cry as he pulls his softening cock from my body. I need to cum so bad. I try to put my thoughts together but it's too much work. I press into Dmitri's side and he makes me look at him. I frown. He smiles. "C'mon, don't pout. I'm not going anywhere without you getting off." He grips my neck and gives me a hard and hungry kiss before giving my nipples the same treatment. "Dmitri, please!! Please!! I need....." He cuts me off, "I know what you need. Look at you, so desperate to cum. Fucked good and hard but still needing more." Then he's filling me with his fingers and swirling his thumb against my swollen clit. I can tell I'm reaching the point of it all becoming too much. I'm teetering on the edge, needing just that bit more to shove me across when he wraps his hand tightly in my hair and whispers hotly into my ear, "Quit fucking about and cum for me NOW!" With that, everything splinters apart brilliantly. He eases up but doesn't stop completely, causing the pleasure to continue to spiral through me as I quiver and quake in his arms.

I don't know how long we lie there tangled up and panting but he finally lifts his head to look at me, "How are you feeling?" I squirm in his embrace as I try to assess the damage. My ass is tender both from the spankings and the very thorough fucking but nothing I can't handle. He smooths his hands across my hips and down my ass. I twitch at the sensitivity but can't resist pressing into his touch. "Mmm...naughty girl, your skin's still so warm." He grips me firmly, causing warm licks of pleasure to shoot through me. I moan and can't help myself, "Don't stop!" He doesn't. He squeezes harder, "After the spankings I would think you'd be sore." I gasp against him, "I am. But it still feels so good!" He presses me onto my back, grinding my oversensitive butt against the bed as he moves to worry and bite my neck, "Such a pain slut!" I cry out at the attention he's giving my already overloaded system. He pets my pussy and grins as I shake my head, "No, Dmitri. Don't! It's too much!"

He grins wickedly, "That sounds about right then, doesn't it?" He places a series of bites across my neck and shoulder. He sinks his teeth into the side of my neck again and again before moving to my breast, sucking hard before sinking his teeth in deep there too. I hold him, torn on if I should push him away or not but it's such sweet torture. He's hovering above me saying something, "What's your color?" Hmm....it's hard to focus even though I know if I don't answer he'll stop. He asks again before I manage to slur out, "So fucking green." He laughs as he grips me with hard hands and leaves a series of stinging bites along the other side of my neck and shoulder. I'm panting and need to cum again. I move my hand between my legs but before I can get any relief, he stops me. An iron grip pins my arm beside my head. "You just came. You can't tell me you need to cum again already." The tone is meant to taunt and shame me and it works. I feel my face flame red and I can't look at him. "Greedy, greedy. A few well placed slaps and bites is all it takes to have you begging for it all over again?"

I thought his cock would be what wrecked me the worst but this man's mouth is going to prove to be the end of me. I don't know what to do, what does he want? It's like he's read my mind. "Beg. Beg me to let you cum. Beg me to fill your greedy cunt and get you off. If you want it, beg me for it." My pride rears up and makes me glare at him even though I know I'll give in. I don't say or do anything else for the moment, I wait. We watch each other and when I try to pull against him, he pins me more firmly to the bed as he shakes his head at me. "Uh-uh-uh...where do you think you're going? You're staying right here." I try to wiggle away but all that does is press us together closer and aggravate the delicious friction I am so eager for. He presses into it causing me to whimper. "You know how to make it stop. The craving you feel can be alleviated so easily, if you ask properly."

He smiles sweetly as he moves to lie beside me, pulling me into his arms. I watch him warily, waiting for what happens next. He gently smooths back my hair, skims a hand down my side, before slipping it between my legs. I can't keep from gasping as he pushes his fingers inside me. He drops soft kisses on my lips as his fingers slowly wind me up all over again. He's not in the rush I'm in. No, this isn't him being sweet, not at all. This is another lesson about who is in charge of the pleasure. Him. I lie there and let him do as he pleases hoping he's going to let me cum. My heart beats faster as every touch and caress begin to build all over again. I can't keep myself from moving against the thrust of his fingers inside me. He's stopped kissing me and just watches me with calculating eyes as he slowly drives me mad. As if he has all the time in the world. I drop my head to his shoulder and hate how frantic I sound when I give in, "Dmitri...please, please don't stop. I wanna cum. I promise I'll be good for you, promise. Please, please, I'll do whatever you want, just let me cum."

"There you go! There's nothing wrong with embracing what you need instead of fighting it....hmm?" He speeds up his fingers a little, pushing me closer and closer with his body and his words. "Could've already came if you weren't so damn stubborn. Let's get you sorted." The patronizing tone would normally make me sass back but right now I simply don't care. "Yes, please. I'm sorry. I'll be good!" He kisses me roughly and intensifies his touch. He's jabbing and twisting inside me before he pressing his thumb tightly against my clit and rapidly flicking it. My senses overload, every part of me stiffens as I strain for that last bit that will catapult me into the realm of satisfaction I crave. Dmitri gives it to me when scrapes his stubble against my already sensitive neck. I scream his name as all reason flees and I cling, pressing against him, riding out the pleasure ricocheting through my veins.

Dmitri holds me tight while everything but this overwhelming pleasure falls away. He lightens his touch but doesn't stop. He knows just how to keep the flow of sensation without it turning into the ache of over sensitivity. I clasp at him and savor every last bit of joy he so masterfully wrings out of me. When I think I can't take anymore, he's pulling away from my pussy and gripping my hip. "There you go. That wasn't so very bad, was it?" He kisses me deeply and all I can do is happily let him take what he wants. "Don't tell me I fucked the sass out of you. I rather like your feisty nature." I can't help but roll my eyes, "Not a chance, buster." He kisses me again, "Hmm....that's more like it. Because...."

As his words trail off, I feel the press of his hardening cock against my hip. I give him a questioning look as I take ahold of his shaft, "Who was calling who 'greedy' not that long ago?" He groans and presses into my strokes, "I think the next week is going to be a mixture of need and greed." I can't help but laugh. "So what? You plan on keeping me stuffed full of this big cock?" The look on his face darkens to something almost dangerous.

I can't help the shiver of arousal that rushes through me. "I plan on keeping you well fucked and dripping my cum. If you allow it, of course." I'm suddenly breathing harder again, "I suppose I can suffer through it somehow." He pushes me onto my back and manhandles me so I'm pinned, spread wide open. He silently looks me over before plunging back into my well fucked pussy. Even with the earlier sex it's a tight fit and the stretch hurts perfectly. "You're gonna let me spread you open and use you as I please like a good little whore, aren't you?"

"Yeah, so long as you fuck me properly and keep me cumming on that big cock. Anything less and I'll have to look for someone else to finish what you've started." My comment hits the right button perfectly. Dmitri savagely kisses me as his hips slam into mine again and again. I'm too satisfied to cum again but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy how incredible it feels to be split open and stuffed full of this beautiful cock. "What? Don't like that idea? Then you better make sure you keep me well fucked. Give me what I need."

Dmitri picks up the pace even more, each drive of his hips knocking the breath out of me, "Oh, I'll give you what you need." I gasp as I breathlessly continue provoking him, "Gonna keep my body aching from how good you give it to me? From my jaw to my pussy to my tight little ass? Keep me wet so you can fill me up anytime, anywhere we can sneak off for a moment for a quick fuck?" His grip turns bruising and his rhythm falters. He plunges painfully, sweetly deep as he sinks his teeth into my neck and fills me with his cum. There's nothing I can do but hang on and take it. 

He finally releases me and moves to lie beside me. A tug has me curling into his embrace. His finger traces the bite mark left on my neck. It aches and will definitely bruise but I can't help shivering as he toys with it. "Too much after all?" I don't try to subdue the throaty laughter the suggestion brings, "No way! Just feels good."

Dmitri pulls back enough to look at me. "You would tell me if there was a problem, right?" I'm confused. "Dmitri, I promise you that the only problem the two of us have is that we need to rest before we can do it all over again. Not gonna freak out and go all delicate maiden on you. We good?" I watch the tension drain from him as he snuggles us together, "Then why are you still talking? Go to sleep so when we wake we can shower and maybe I'll let you take advantage of me again, wicked woman!" Sleep is already dragging me under as I mumble, "You should be so fortunate!"


End file.
